I hate you, I hate you more
by Retro Sheek
Summary: Little sisters are so mean, especially Aerrows one. Crashes, arguments and fights, and sausage rolls, but thats later.
1. Stereotype Temper

"I really don't think this is fair" Finn whined, pouting and folding his arms,

"Neither do I!" Aerrow groaned, copying Finn's actions, but without the pout,

Piper walked up to the pair, and giggled to herself, she couldn't help but make it a little louder, to Piper, this was hilarious,

"You guys are acting like a pair of five-year-olds, Finn I'd expect this kind behaviour from you, but _Aerrow? _Wow you must hate her a lot" Piper said directly, Aerrow's face changed to a scowl,

"I do hate her, big time, but it also doesn't help that I haven't seen her for two years" he said walking over to Piper,

"I don't see why you hate her so much, last time I saw her she seemed like a perfectly innocent ten-year-old" Piper stated folding her arms.

"Well. She wasn't perfectly innocent then, and she's not perfectly innocent now" Aerrow replied, eyes widening.

Junko came up behind the pair, a slapped Aerrow on the back,

"I'm sure you're just over reacting, why don't you want her on the condor anyway?" he asked scratching his horn,

The small house that they were facing seemed quiet, until they heard an explosion followed by a scream and crazed laughter,

"_That, _is why I don't want her on the condor" Aerrow answered, grimacing and walking up to the house.

He tapped on the door, which was answered after another scream and a _shut up._

A woman who was in her mid twenties answered, she had long, thick blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes,

The tall and slender woman was covered from head to toe in purple paint, which also was splattered all around the house,

"Hi Aerrow" She said in a high pitched voice,

"Hi Victoria" Aerrow replied giving worried looks to the person who'd greeted him at the door.

All of the Storm Hawks knew who Victoria was, she was a friend of Aerrow's family, she became a little more well-known when she ended up taking care of Aerrow and his little sister, Kite, after their parents died,

What made that worse is the fact that they both passed away within the same year.

Aerrow's father was one of the original storm hawks, who was killed by the Dark Ace.

His mother and father were like lovebirds; they survived with each other, and couldn't go on without each other.

Aerrow's mother eventually lost the will to live, she stopped eating, and just stayed holed up in her room, until the thing she wanted most came to her, the chance to be with her husband once again.

"Sooo," Victoria sighed, "Are you here for Kite?" She said hopefully,

Aerrow paused for a moment, before nodding,

"Yes" he said blankly.

Victoria let out a sigh of relief, Victoria went to the bottom of the stairs, and everyone looking inside the house, no one was sure what Victoria was doing,

"KITE! GET DOWN HERE, TIME TO GO!" She howled, causing the storm hawks to cover their ears, no one knew Victoria was that thunderous?

A girl appeared at the top of the stairs, she was short, but very skinny.

She had auburn red hair like Aerrow's, which flowed, all the way down her back and rested just past her waist, the top of it was spiky, similar to her brothers.

As she walked down the stairs, it was noticeable, that her eyes had changed colour, they used to be a very dingy shade of grass green, now they were identical to Aerrow's being that rare set of glossy leaf green.

She had a small blue dress on, with matching shoes,

"Aerrow" Kite said vacantly,

"Kite" He replied. Avoiding eye contact.

They stared evilly at each other for a moment before Kite marched up the hill and onto the condor.

Aerrow rubbed his temples before following her up.

The rest of the storm hawks, apart from Finn also went back up to there air ship, Finn looked on top of the hill, finding Kite and Aerrow arguing already, before they were even inside,

"I sense bad things for the near future" he muttered to himself before following the group up.

The group were now away from Terra Atmosia, they'd been flying for a while now.

The atmosphere on the condor was very uncomforting; Aerrow and Kite seemed to be giving each other the wickedest of glares, making the rest of the Storm hawks anxious.

The siblings sent each other another ill glare, Piper finally snapped,

"Will you two QUIT IT already?" She howled,

Kite calmly wandered over to the window, and pressed her hands up against it,

"Wow" She said quietly,

"Whatcha looking at?" Finn asked,

"That" Kite answered, Piper wandered over to the window,

"Oh, that's just Terra Blizzaris" She explained,

"I wanna go there" Kite stated running from the window and pulling a lever on the ships controls, causing it to turn in the direction of Blizzaris,

Aerrow stood up and wandered over to the controls, pulling the lever back into place,

"We have a set course," he hissed,

"I'm sure we can make a stop," Kite said through her teeth angrily, snatching back the lever. The condor swayed turbulently in the air,

"Not for you," Aerrow barked pulling the lever back, making the condor jump again,

"We're going there!" Kite shouted, taking back the control stick,

"We're not!" Aerrow shouted, pulling it back.

The fighting over the gear stick soon had a bad effect, when Kite pulled it back, the gear snapped off,

"Oops" She said quietly to herself, before Aerrow self-destructed,

"You had to do it! You had to come on this ship and think you own it! Well YOU DON'T! This is my squadron and STORKS ship!"

Kite paused for a moment before looking up at her enraged brother,

"You know that last sentence would have sounded cooler is you said it like this," Kite cleared her throat and copied what Aerrow just did, with a few minor changes, "This is MY squadron and MY ship!" Kite paused again before turning to face her older sibling,

"You can learn from me"

The condor started making rattling noises as the gear sticks flicked to different places on the control panel, the ship entered a nose dive, luckily for them they weren't to high up, so the impact wont be too bad,

I hope.

00000000

Yeah.

That was bad

Im writing the sky ball story, but I think that Kite should be on the ship before that actually happens okay?


	2. No Fighting

The condor slowly tipped towards Blizzaris,

"Hold on!" Piper screeched hanging onto the table as the condor finally made collision with the snowy ground of Terra Blizzaris.

Billy Rex was standing out side on his ice grinder; he looked behind him where his friends were watching the condor,

"I think those hosers have finally got the hang of it, eh?" He said pointing at the air ship,

The absolute zeroes were howling and screaming behind him, in their normal fashion.

Back on the condor the group were hanging onto all different sorts of random objects found around the ship,

Aerrow was clinging onto a chair, but that didn't help so he was splattered up against the wall hanging onto a chair leg,

Piper was under the table, hugging one of the heavy legs with her eyes closed,

Finn, being Finn, having to end up in the most awkward place possible, strangely he wasn't on the bridge, he was in the kitchen, sitting on top of the refrigerator holding a slice of bread.

Junko was standing, his weight managed to keep him in place.

Stork was hanging from the light that was dangling by from the ceiling,

Kite was lying in the middle of the floor, looking limp.

Junko being the caring type of wallop wandered over to the twelve-year-old, he helped sit her up, and she rubbed her forehead and pulled an achy looking face,

"Thank-you Junko" She said sweetly.

The group heard Billy Rex and his dog friends howling outside, it was very annoying, they had to deal with it last time they were here,

"Can someone hurry up and fix the ship!" Aerrow yelped plugging his ears,

"Please! Their howling is mentally disturbing!" Piper cried,

"Okay," Kite said, a grin appearing across her face.

Usually Aerrow would have said no to this, but at the moment he didn't care, if Kite could fix the ship and get them away from the frustrating howling then fine, but if she couldn't…well.

Kite shoved the gear stick back from were it came from, causing electrical sparks to fly every where, giving Kite a small jolt and making her hair stand on end, she hit it again this time a click followed, meaning that the gear stick was back in place and working again.

Aerrow nodded at his sister with an impressed look on his face, Kite smiled happily back,

"Okay, I admit, you're smart for twelve years old" He admitted, Kite however didn't look thrilled,

"What do you mean _smart? _I'm not _smart_, I am VERY smart, actually I'm a genius, you just got all the tall, I got the brains!" She hissed,

"Please don't start fighting again!" Piper begged,

"YOU stay out of this! This is not your turf!" Kite growled,

"Don't talk to her like that! You can't control what people do!" Aerrow roared,

"You talk to me _like that _or whatever it is you do!" Kite said, an angered look across her pale face,

The bickering got worse, shouting, hand gestures and colourful language were also brought in on more that one occasion.

A very tired looking Finn walked in from the kitchen holding a plate, his mouth was tightly closed and looked small.

"Will you guys SHUT UP for FIVE MINUTES!" He bellowed throwing sausage rolls at the fighting siblings.

Aerrow and Kite looked at the tiny sausage filled pastries on the floor, Kite looked up at Finn, and then at Aerrow,

"It's not my fault"

"What do you mean _it's not your fault?_ Of course it's your fault! You broke the gear stick! We crashed!" Aerrow howled picking up a sausage roll,

"I have never, I repeat NEVER been up in an air ship before, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?" Kite hollered back,

"Okay, this is getting stupid, you people are acting dumb," Stork protested, moving the controls around and making the condor start flying again,

"What do you know about people? You're not a people! You're a…green…emo…alien…thing," Kite announced twiddling with a strand of her red hair, with a look as if to say _You-know-what-I'm-talking-about._

Stork looked blankly at her, with a hint of frustration in his eyes, he walked away from the controls and over to the mini girl Aerrow,

"Yes I am green, I am NOT an emo, and I am not an alien, I am a merb"

The ship was silent for a moment, no one thought that Stork would be able to come up with a come back like that one,

"Well what do merb's know about people?" Kite hissed,

"Stork knows stuff," Junko said picking up the sausage rolls,

"Yeah, merb anatomy" Kite said before exiting the condor, leaving the storm hawks, especially Aerrow, very frustrated.

"Can we send her home now…PLEASE?!" Aerrow pleaded,

"Aerrow, she hasn't been here that long, she's just trying to feel more at home, give her time," Piper stated, trying to keep the enraged red head calm,

"Piper! She has already crashed the ship and insulted Stork!" Aerrow shouted, collapsing in the chair behind him.

Nothing made Aerrow stressed, apart from this little girl, even though she was his sister he would do anything to get rid of her.

As mean as it sounds, it was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Kite was lying in the guest quarters, which she had already redesigned to make it more of her own.

She sat up and gazed around before getting up and wandering into Aerrow's room, carefully and slowly so not to make any noise to alert the others.

Kite crept through the door finding Aerrow's room was exactly the same as hers, apart from the table by the side of his bed, where a small diamond shaped locket sat, the chain in tangles.

She wandered over and picked the golden necklace up, opening it carefully.

Inside was a small picture, making Kite smiled slightly as tears filled up her eyes,

It was the picture from two years before,

Aerrow and Kite's parents were standing above the two siblings, Kite and Aerrow were sitting down at their feet, they seemed to get along then, seeing as they were smiling and Kite was sitting on Aerrow's lap,

Maybe they didn't hate each other after all.

Kite let a small icy tear slip from her eye and onto the photo.

She saw the door handle tilt and slowly open, it was Aerrow he was standing with a blank expression, eyebrows raised,

"What are you doing in here?" He asked,

"N-nothing, nothing!" Kite said dropping the locket and wiping the tears away, Aerrow looked down and saw the shiny gold pendant,

"Remembering mum and dad, right?" Aerrow asked quietly,

Kite nodded softly as another tear dripped down her cheek,

"Do you remember them Aerrow?" She asked quietly, Aerrow walked over to her, picking up the locket,

"Yeah, course I do," he replied,

"I miss them" Kite added quietly, letting another tear fall,

"Me too," Aerrow said softly, he looked down at the locket and remembered what his mum said to him on the day she gave him that trinket,

Flash back… 

_Aerrow was kneeling by his mum's bed, his arms resting on the sheet, with the bottom half of his face buried under his arms,_

_His mum was slowly waking up,_

"_Aerrow…" She said quietly, Aerrow's head shot up,_

"_Mum? What is it?" He asked taking her hand,_

"_I want you to have this," she answered pulling the necklace from her neck, she opened Aerrow's hands and placed the trinket inside his palm and curling his fingers over it,_

_Aerrow opened his hands to find the small gold locket,_

"_But mum… you've only had this for four months and now you're giving it away?" _

"_I'm not giving it away," His mother told him, "I want you to keep it."_

"_Why, it's yours" The twelve year old announced, confused,_

"_Aerrow," The red haired woman began, "Will you promise me something?"_

"_Sure, anything" Aerrow whispered looking at the locket" Aerrow's mum looked up at him and made eye contact, both pairs of green eyes locked in a stare,_

"_Promise me you'll look after your sister, no arguing, no fighting," She said smiling,_

_Aerrow thought for a moment, he wasn't sure why she was asking him this; he never fought with Kite._

"_No problem"_

…

Aerrow shook his head, remembering what his mum said to him before she died.

Later that day, Finn found a lot of sweets and junk food, and there was only one packet of crisps left, and they just so happened to be Kite and Aerrow's favourite flavour, prawn cocktail,

The siblings both grabbed onto the back at near enough the same time,

"They're MINE!" Kite barked,

"I had them first!" Aerrow retaliated,

"No you didn't!" Kite shouted pulling on the bag with all her might,

Aerrow remembered the flash back earlier in the day, his mum told him to look after Kite and not to fight,

Aerrow's grip on the packet vanished and Kite fell backwards and landed on her back,

"What did you do that for?!" Kite howled rubbing her coccyx,

"I'm wondering that to" Finn stated staring at Aerrow who looked like he wasn't all there.

0000

Well chapter 2

I know its not good but I spent a lot of time on it

I might kill kite I'm starting to not like her

Any thoughts from you guys on the other end?


	3. Blackmail

"Aerrow? Are you feeling okay?" Piper asked with concern in her voice, normally the redhead would have fought back, seeing as he had a hot temper, and he wasn't exactly what you'd call _keen _on his sister.

Aerrow nodded slightly and walked away and onto the launch area, Kite who was still sitting on the floor was still totally confused; she opened the packet and rammed a handful in her mouth,

"Maybe he's finally coming to his senses, he knows he can't beat me," She said crisp crumbs falling out of her mouth,

Piper looked at Kite,

"No, it's something else, and I'm going to find out" She declared running off after Aerrow.

Out on the launch, Aerrow was sitting right on the edge, one of his knees were up and the other dangling over the edge.

Piper walked over and sat next to him, resting her arms on her knees, she closed her eyes as the wind blew over them,

"That wasn't like you, as much as I hate you and your sister fighting, its what I expect and you not doing it, is weird, why didn't you fight back?" Piper asked, pushing her fringe out of her face.

"You remember my mum, right?" Aerrow asked quietly, Piper nodded at him,

"Well, she made me promise something, it was that I never fought with my sister,"

"Right, so I guess things aren't exactly working the way she wanted them" Piper said looking down at her feet,

"I just feel like I've let her down, you know?" Aerrow said, his big emerald eyes looking brighter than usual,

Piper nodded,

"Aerrow it's physically impossible for siblings not to fight, it's unnatural," She stated trying to cheer the scarlet haired leader up,

"Or not, we never used to fight" Aerrow affirmed, bringing his other knee up,

"Wasn't your mum the one that said to me that my hair can't be naturally blue? And that Starling's can't be naturally purple?" Piper announced raising her eyebrows, "And she said that you and Kite can't fight?"

"Yes, yes she did, and because it's a family thing instead of a hair colour related issue, it's different." Aerrow answered with a hint of anger in his voice, he stood up and walked away.

Piper had never seen Aerrow like this, so it was all new to her, but then something crossed her mind, was she a true friend to Aerrow?

She had never seen him cry, not even once, that's something against true friendship but she had known him all her life, so that must be a good thing.

Is it Aerrow that isn't a true friend to Piper? Aerrow has seen Piper cry, one more than once occasion, but he never tells her anything, maybe it's just the face that he's a boy and as the saying goes, boys will be boys.

Piper shrugged it off and left the launch, it was getting chilly out and she didn't want to catch a cold.

Wandering aimlessly around the condors corridors, was Kite, she had managed to finish off the prawn cocktail crisps and stand up.

With nothing better to do she wandered into Aerrow's room, when they lived in the same house there was nothing better than winding up her brother by going through all his stuff, though he never had anything really embarrassing.

Kite opened a few wardrobes, the usual, clothes, armour and energy blades, she turned to the bed side table where she found the locket and decided to go through the draws that were underneath it.

Raiding the top draw then slamming it shut, causing the lamp that was resting precariously on the edge to slip off,

She then opened the second draw finding a few note books with funny doodles in that Finn had drawn, one was of Dark Ace wearing a dress falling into a pool filled with evil looking alligators, this made Kite chuckle ever so slightly,

Underneath, she found something she had been looking for, she pulled out the small piece of paper and leaned against the table, smirking cockily,

"Now THIS is leverage," She giggled before she heard banging then quickly fled into the guest quarters.

Back on the bridge Aerrow and Finn were attacking each other with stingberries, they had no taste and no colour, just a very bright white, like snow.

The only bad thing about them, which is clearly why Aerrow and Finn are using them is because the berries juice is like acid, if it makes contact with the skin, it burns, but obviously not like real acid, other wise the captain and the sharp-shooter would have no skin left,

"GAH!" Aerrow yelped clutching his arm, right now he was wearing a short sleeved black top, which wasn't helping him, "Why do you have to have good aim!"

Finn was laughing as the burn became more apparent on Aerrow's arm; he soon stopped, when the bottom half of his leg was prickling painfully,

"AHH!" Finn screamed as he started hopping around the bridge on one leg. Aerrow was soon rolling around on the floor laughing like a crazed madman,

"OKAY! That is enough, REALLY! You guys can be so IMMITURE!" Piper screeched helping Aerrow to his feet, noticing Aerrow had a large red mark on his face, and then realizing it was a stingberry juice burn,

"Finn!" She shrilled, "You threw stingberries at his _face?!"_

Finn and Aerrow started cackling manically again, both falling on the floor, Aerrow was laying on his back with his palm on his forehead coughing up loud splutters of laughter every second, Finn was laying in his front, tears were streaming down his face, he was laughing so hard he could scarcely breath.

"Okay…what is funny?" Piper asked, grimacing,

"N-n-n-n-NOTHING!" Finn finally managed to force out, which made the pair laugh even more, when Kite walked in, holding the piece of paper, Aerrow noticed and recognized it without delay,

"Hey Piper, I think you should see this!" Kite cried waving the sheet of yellow coloured paper in the air.

Piper walked over and was getting ready to take the sheet when Aerrow got in the way; he grabbed Kite around the waist and carried her into the corridor,

"What do you think you're playing at!" Aerrow whispered, loudly,

Kite started giggling, and Aerrow snatched the sheet of paper away,

"Taking it away isn't going to do much, I still know your little secret."

Aerrow's eyes narrowed,

"Not like you're going to do anything though, is it?" He said smiling cockily,

Kite grinned even more,

"I really do think that Piper should know how you feel, I mean, it's not good to keep your emotions suppressed, it makes you feel icky."

Aerrow blushed, almost hiding the red mark on his face, Kite was enjoying every moment of this, and she hadn't been able to torment her brother like this for ages,

"Oh and Aerrow, if you don't tell Piper about your feelings, then you can bet on it that I most definitely will"

Kite left the corridor and Aerrow's face turned very blank, what if his sister did tell Piper, he could always deny it, and he had the piece of paper, which later on he would have to accidentally on purposely loose.

But then Aerrow remembered something, something that could help him keep Kite quiet, all he had to do was find proof of it.

He hurriedly scampered off to Kite's room.

Back on the bridge, Finn was attempting to eat a lemon, and because of Kite's evil and cruel ways, had to sit there and watch him squirm,

"Kite can I stop now? This thing is burning my mouth inside and out!" He yelped,

"No, it's funny watching you eat something you're not supposed to eat," she replied smirking and brushing her long red hair out of her eyes, Aerrow walked in and snatched the lemon away from Finn,

"Hey!" Kite cried, standing up, Aerrow didn't say anything and lightly threw the lemon at her, Kite walked over to him and whispered in Aerrow's ear,

"You don't want me telling Piper now, do you?"

Aerrow didn't say anything he just smiled evilly,

"Now Kite, I would hate to have to remind you of Heron," He said smiling at Kite, who was making her way over to Piper,

"You wouldn't," She hissed,

"I would," Aerrow jeered back, "But I'll make you a little deal,"

"Go for it," Kite said, leaning on her hip and folding her arms,

"I'll keep your little secret, if you keep mine," Aerrow said, lowering his head to Kite's level,

Kite thought for a minute, letting out a few depressed sighs before finally agreeing.

Later that night when the Storm Hawks were sound asleep, Kite was wandering around the Condor she wasn't tired at all.

With nothing better to do, she slipped into Aerrow's room, finding exactly what she was looking for, the piece of paper she found earlier today.

She snatched it off of the table and returned to her room, only to come back out again.

Kite wandered down the hallway and onto the bridge, wrapped in a baby blue blanket then stepped out onto the launch, finding Piper sitting on the edge humming a song to her,

"Pretty tune," Kite announced smiling,

"You think? Aerrow taught it to me a while back, I've never forgotten it" Piper explained looking out at the millions of tiny stars glistening in the midnight blue sky,

Kite sat next to Piper and stared at the minuscule lights,

"I like the stars," Kite stated, hugging her knees,

"Yeah, me too," Piper replied,

"I think that all of us have a star," Kite said,

"What do you mean by that?" Piper asked, blatantly confused,

"Well, I think that all of those stars represent a person and when a star falls, it means that person's dies," Kite whispered as a tear fell off her cheek,

_Flash back._

"_Kite? I really think you should come in now," Aerrow said to his ten-year old sister, who was sitting on the lawn wrapped in a pink blanket,_

"_I don't want to come in," Kite answered, in a snappy tone._

_Aerrow sighed and sat next to his sister, they sat in silence for a few moments before Kite lifted her head,_

"_Hey look, a shooting star!" She protested pointing her delicate finger out to the sky,_

_Aerrow smiled as he watched it soar through the black sky,_

_He nudged Kite,_

"_That's mum," He said smiling even more,_

"_What do you mean? That can't be mum, mum was put in the ground today," Kite alleged, quietly,_

"_Exactly, mum's star fell out of the sky, means she's safe now," Aerrow said blankly,_

"_I never thought of it like that," Kite replied looking down,_

"_Come on, lets go inside," Aerrow announced helping his sister stand up, and walking her back inside._

…

As the night drew on and eventually became morning, Stork was sounding every alarm on the ship, eye twitching like crazy,

"Cyclonians!" he bellowed waking the team, and Kite up, "CYCLONIANS!"

00000000000000000000

Okay that chapter was officially crap lol.

Guess what?

-_what?_

I heard that they are making a storm hawks episode where Aerrow and _someone _kiss,

FINALLY lol

Im drugged on happy pills again 

And I know who _someone _is

Just so you know it is not Piper, kinda disappointing but oh well.


End file.
